Flight Pattern: Sparkmate
by Dragonsketcher
Summary: Hyperjump has a very important question to ask Skystorm, but what will she say? FLIGHT PATTERN SEQUEL!
1. The question

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thought_

Comm link

* * *

Hyperjump growled as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe marched past his room for the sixth time, singing, "Jingle bells". He pulled himself from his cot and stretched, adjusting his wings into a comfortable position. "You're going to ask today." he said to himself. "You're going to ask their permission." He opened his door and walked down the hallway. He spotted Skids and Mudflap fiddling with Prowls office door and took another rout to the mess hall.

He took his normal place next to Skystorm after he had grabbed his morning Energon cube. She smiled as he sat next to her. He smiled back and his cheek ridges flushed. No mater how many times he was it, he would never get over that smile. "Sleep well?" He asked. "Yep." she said happily. Hyperjump couldn't help notice that She seemed slightly anxious about something. "Is something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. Then, before he could say anything else, she walked from the room.

_"What was that all about?" _He thought to himself. He sighed. If he was going to ask, he should do it now. He locked his Comm on Riella's Radio signature. "Riella? You there?" He waited a moment. "Hello, Hyperjump. Is there something you need?" Hyperjump fidgeted slightly. "Can I speak with you and Prowl Privately?" He waited. I suppose, but Prowl is scouting. He should be back anytime though. What's this about?" he shook his head. Not Now. When were alone." He could almost hear her sigh. "Very well. I'll comm. you when Prowl is back. Riella out." 

Hyperjump stood and walked out of the same door that Skystorm had moments before. He went to the break room and flicked on the TV. He was rapidly becoming accustomed to human entertainment. Skystorm had forced him to watch "Finding Nemo", "The Lion king" and "Wall.E" In the same day. He was surprised to find that he actually liked Wall.E. He turned it on and watched for almost half an hour.

"Hyperjump, Prowl's back. Meet me in my office. Riella out." Hyperjump paused the movie and walked out. "Here we go…" he said to himself, walking down the hall towards Riella's office. There were hushed voices as he reached it. He Hesitated for several moments, then Knocked. "Come in." Prowl said. Hyperjump's breath caught as he opened the door.

He shut the door and looked at them. Riella was leaning on her desk, while Prowl was standing a couple of feet to her left. "What can we help you with?" Riella asked. _"Just say it…" _Hyperjump thought to himself. "I want to ask you something important." Riella's Eyes widened, while Prowl's Narrowed. He let out a long breath.

"I want to ask both of your permission to become Skystorm's Sparkmate."

**He finally did it! Please R&R!**


	2. What?

** Chapter 2**

* * *

Riella couldn't find her voice for a long moment. Hyperjump wanted to bond with her daughter. Skystorm – her little girl, her baby – was going to be bonded. There was no question that the young femme would say yes.

But, as her mother, could she?

"You understand what this means, don't you, Hyperjump?" she asked as gently as possible. "Sparkbonding isn't something you just do because you feel like it. It requires a real commitment. When you bond with someone, you are giving your whole self to them, for as long as you live. It's not uncommon for one sparkmate to die when the other does, because their sparks are so tied together."

Hyperjump swallowed awkwardly. "Yes, I understand that…and I still want it. She is…" He stumbled over the words. "She's everything…I love her."

Riella felt the familiar beginnings of a glitch from her sparkmate, and poked him with her elbow discreetly. "Prowl? Opinion?"

"Uh. Right." Prowl shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Hyperjump. "How do I know for sure you would care for my daughter, for life? Just because a sparkbond can't be broken, doesn't mean you couldn't hurt her. A sparkmate can hurt their mate more deeply than any other being."

Hyperjump winced. "I-I understand your concerns…I promise, I would never willingly hurt her!"

"You say that now." Prowl frowned at him. "But are you prepared to promise that for the rest of your life?"

"Yes. I am." Hyperjump was visibly scared, but he didn't flinch or hesitate.

Riella decided it was time to intervene. "We believe you are," she said. "And I think Skystorm believes it as well. We only ask you because we love our daughter and would never allow someone to hurt her." A thought caused her to pause for a moment. "What does your father think?"

* * *

**Next chapter is Soundwave's. Please R&R!**


	3. I've been waiting for this

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

* * *

Hyperjump walked down the hall towards the communication center. Since his dad had joined the Autobots, he had been made a senior officer, under Blaster.

He reached the door, took a deep breath, and knocked. Blaster opened it. "Hey Kiddo." he said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?" Hyperjump took another deep breath and said, "Can I talk with my Dad privately for a few moments?" Blaster looked slightly surprised.

"Sure thing." he said, and pushed past him into the hall. Hyperjump walked to his dad at his station, closing the door at the same time. His Dad glanced his way, and smiled.

Before He could say anything, his Dad said, "Congratulations." Hyperjump looked Bewildered. "W-What?" Soundwave stood up, and put his hand on Hyperjump's Shoulder. "You and Skystorm. I can't say I'm surprised, But congratulations anyway."

Hyperjump Just stared. "H-How did you…" he trailed off. Soundwave smiled. "Next time you go to a private meeting, make sure that you don't have any incoming calls."

Hyperjump flushed, and then gave a weak smile. "So… You approve?" he asked. Soundwave laughed. "Approve? Son, I've been waiting for this for months." Hyperjump Smiled, then Laughed in relief.

* * *

"What was that about?" Blaster asked as Hyperjump closed the door again. "Nothing." Hyperjump muttered, walking down the hall. He turned a corner, and walked straight into Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Oh, Hi guys." he said, Picking himself off the floor.

"Is it True?" Bluestreak asked quietly. "About You and Skystorm?" Hyperjump flushed again. "How did…" he started. "Riella." Bumblebee said Before Hyperjump could finish. Hyperjump smiled slightly. "Yes, it true." Next thing he knew, He was in the middle of a group hug- tackle.

"Guys, hey… can you…!" He spluttered, as his spark chamber was crushed. They backed up. Hyperjump took a Deep breath, and then laughed. "Bluestreak punched his shoulder genially, then said, 'Were all happy for you." Hyperjump punched him back.

"So," Sideswipe said. "Where are you going to ask her?" Hyperjump smiled. "I have a place picked out…"

* * *

**Sorry for being gone so long! I got behind on work, so I didn't have time for writing. I'm back now! **** Please R&R!**


	4. The bachalor party

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own transformers yadda yadda yadda…**

* * *

Something tapped On Hyperjump's forehead plating, pulling him out of recharge. "Wuzzhuh?" he asked, opening a groggy optic. it was still nighttime. "It's me." Bluestreak said quietly. Hyperjump groaned. "What do you want?" he asked. "Could you come with me?" Hyperjump groaned, stretched and got to his feet. "Lead the way." he said.

"What's this all about?" he asked as Bluestreak let him to the dining hall. Bluestreak smiled and opened the door. Hyperjump held a hand up against the glare of the lights. As his eyes adjusted, he was surprised to see Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Sunstreaker were sitting at a table with a small pile of Energon cupes in a small stack next to Sideswipe. Hyperjump stared for a moment. "Are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to sit down?" Sunstreaker said, smiling.

Hyperjump sat next to Bumblebee, who pushed a cube into his hands. "That's Prowl's special stock of High- grade." he said, grinning. "Whats this all about?" he asked. The others laughed. "Do the words "bachelor party" mean anything to you?" Sunstreaker said.

"Uh, no." he said. "It's a human custom." Sideswipe explained. "They celebrate a guys last free night before they get… get… What's the human word?" Bumblebee laughed. "Hitched" he said. All of them laughed. Hyperjump took a drink. It tasted like high grade mixed with a human drink called Mountain dew.

* * *

"So where are you going to ask her?" Bluestreak asked, after the Energon stack had been depleted. All of them felt rather awake, and had red cheek plating. Hyperjump let out a small hiccup, and then said. "Not telling…" he drained the last of the last cube and tossed it in the can nearby. then he stood up. "Id better get to bed…" then walked to the door, nearly tripping over his own feet halfway there. The door shut behind him.

The others Put there heads together. 'Where do you think...?" Sunstreaker started. "No clue." Sideswipe answered. "Lets hope he picked a good spot. We'll pound him if he didn't." Bumblebee laughed. The others joined in. Bluestreak stood up. "I'm getting some more cubes. Anyone want more?"

* * *

**I just couldn't resist writing this one. XD please R&R!**


	5. Annoyance

**Chapter 5  
**

**Skystorm's POV**

* * *

I glared at Bluestreak, who had been 'discreetly' staring at me. And by 'discreetly' I mean 'every time he felt like it'.

"Alright, Blue. WHAT?"

Bluestreak's smile was way too innocent. "Oh, nothing."

Nothing. Yeah, right. But if Bluestreak wasn't talking now, he wouldn't talk later. "Fine. Bye." I stalked out of the room and noticed the 'Vette twins staring at me.

"Hey, guys," I said cautiously. Maybe I'd get something out of them.

"Oh, heyyyyy," Sides replied, drawing the word out with a grin. "'Sup?"

I rolled my optics. "Knock it off, guys. What's up?"

Sunny shrugged with an identical grin. "Just having some fun."

"Fun?" I demanded. "'Bots have been staring at me all day and I have no idea why!"

Sides kept grinning. "Have you seen Hyperjump?"

"No. He's not answering my comm calls. I swear he's avoiding me."

Both of my brothers snickered. "I wonder why?"

"Argh…you're hopeless!" I stormed off, furious and hurt, and slammed into someone. "Go away!"

"Hey, take it easy!" Bumblebee caught my arm and looked at me with concern. "You okay?"

"No!" I yelled. "Hyperjump is avoiding me and I don't know why, and 'bots keep staring at me like they know something, and – "

"Shh, it's okay," Bee soothed. "Calm down. There's a perfectly good explanation."

I glared at him. "You know what it is? Tell me!"

Bee shook his head. "I can't do that."

"WHAT? Why not?"

"Uh…" I looked to see Hyperjump standing behind Bee, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Look, Storm, I know this looks really bad, but…would you come with me? Just for a little while?"

* * *

Prowl and Riella met us out on the runway. I was really starting to wonder what was going on now. "See you guys later, I guess?"

Riella gave me a long hug. "Yes." She smiled at me, and I wondered if those were tears in her optics. "Have a nice time."

I waved and followed Hyperjump.

* * *

***Riella's POV***

I blinked as I watched my daughter leave with Hyperjump. "I think we were just standing here yesterday, talking about how our little baby girl was the future of Cybertron…"

Prowl put his arm around me. "I know. Whoever would have thought?" He steered me back toward the main building. "Come on, let's get something to drink. They'll be back before you know it."

* * *

**Thanks to T'Reilani for writing this. :) I O U one big time. :)**


	6. Something Beautiful

_It's a voice that whispers my name,_

_It's a kiss without any shame,_

_Something Beautiful._

_Like a song that stirs in my head, _

_Singing love will take us where,_

_Something's beautiful._

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

::We're gonna have to land for the night.:: Skystorm said over the radio. ::It's starting to get dark.:: Hyperjump scanned the ground below.

::There's a forest down there:: He said back. They flew on, scanning for a good place to set down. Skystorm dove towards a small clearing. Hyperjump followed, transforming in mid-air and landing hard, and took hold of a tree to steady himself.

* * *

Skystorm didn't talk to him much while they settled down for the night. When the stars finally came out, Hyperjump sat down and leaned against a tree. Skystorm sat down next to him and leaned against him.

They sat there for a long while, before Skystorm spoke up.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked quietly. He was quiet for a few moments before replying.

"I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately." She seemed satisfied and leaned further into him. They both looked up. The sky had exploded into an incredible display of stars.

"Home is out there, somewhere." Hyperjump said quietly, putting his arm around her shoulders.

She looked at him. "We are home." Then she put her head on his shoulder. It was a long time before she spoke again, her voice slightly slurred with tiredness.

"Hyperjump, where are we going?" He leaned his head back, settling it against the tree. Then answered. "Paradise."

Her breathing slowed as she fell into Recharge. Hyperjump felt himself going under as well. His optic coverings closed. "I love you, Skystorm." He said quietly, then slipped into recharge.

* * *

**Aren't they cute? :3 I wrote this. mostly because I noticed that they had never had a moment like this, so now they do. Please R&R! **


	7. Will you be my Sparkmate?

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't think so…**

* * *

Paradise turned out to be the name of an area of a Mountain in the Cascades, In the Pacific Northwest of the United States. Mt. Rainer was the crown jewel of the range, and in the summer, for just a couple weeks, Flowers that couldn't be found anywhere else bloomed everywhere, giving the place its name.

It was a long time till summer returned, and as Hyperjump and Skystorm flew overhead, The Mountain was covered in a Twenty foot blanket of snow. It glowed orange in the twilight, and the snow glittered like diamonds, even from high above.

* * *

Hyperjump landed high on a slope and sank up to his knees in the light snow. Skystorm landed next to him. "Where are we going now?" she asked, holding a hand up to shield her optics from the glare of the setting sun. Hyperjump Gestured to the summit, which was a short walk away. "Up." He said. Then he started walking, Skystorm just behind him.

"Hyperjump?" Skystorm asked after a few minutes. He stopped walking, and turned. "Yes?" he replied. "Where's that sound coming from?" She asked, looking around. He listened hard. In the distance, a deep cracking sound echoed from far down the mountain. He let out a short laugh. "It's one of the glaciers moving." He said, and then started walking again. Skystorm looked down the mountain, then turned and followed him again.

It was dark night when they reached the top of the mountain. Hyperjump sat down on a protruding rock ledge and Skystorm looked around in awe. The crescent moon reflected its light onto the snow, making the entire summit glow in white light. "It's beautiful out here." She said quietly. A warm breeze brushed the back of her head. A warm breeze? She turned. A small cave rose from the snow, and the snow in front of it had melted.

She took a few steps towards it, and another hot breeze washed over her. Hyperjump came around her and walked to the cave entrance. "A vent." He said. "Vent?" She asked, confused. "Yes. This mountain is a semi-active volcano." Skystorm took a step backwards. "Are you sure it's safe up here?" she asked. "I think so." He said in a reassuring tone. "The mountain hasn't erupted in a long time." Seeing that she was still not sure, he took her hand and led her over a nearby ridge.

* * *

Hyperjump looked at Skystorm. She was looking up at the stars, they were reflecting off her optics. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. They had settled under a cliff overhang, where the snow was thinner. Skystorm averted her eyes and looked at him. "Why are we here?" she asked.

He flushed slightly. Now was the perfect time to ask. He took a deep breath, then said in a rush; "Skystorm, will you be my sparkmate?"

It took a few moments for his words to sink in. when they did, Skystorm felt like she'd been struck by lightning. _"So _that's_ what's been going on!"_ Did he know what he was asking? "I… Is… you… I…" She closed her mouth. Hyperjump looked like he was about to pass out. She took a deep breath, and then grinned happily. "Yes. I will."

Hyperjump looked relieved. "You will?" he asked in relief. "Yes." She said, then leaned over and hugged him. He hugged her back, and they stayed that way for a long time. After a while she looked up at him. He smiled. "I love you." He said quietly. She smiled wider. "I love you too. She replied. Then she kissed him…

* * *

The next morning's light shone down on the pair, as they stood up and prepared to leave. They didn't speak much; they were too busy thinking about the nights events. Both had felt a lot of things over the past couple years, but bonding had been an entirely new experience. Neither could describe it, and both felt ecstatic. Though, hearing each other's thoughts would take some getting used to, both knew that they had made the right choice.

After a last look at the mountain side, they both leapt into the air, and transformed, spinning through the air towards home…

* * *

**Well, I finally did it! Please R&R! It's not over... Yet...  
**


End file.
